


El cacharro del fantasma

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fun, Funny, Hilarious, Humor, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sirius descubre lo que es un teléfono móvil y las redes sociales. Sobre todo una en concreto.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	El cacharro del fantasma

Sirius acababa de llegar a casa. Remus se encontraba sentado en al sofá, devorando uno de sus eternos libros, mientras se tomaba su chocolate caliente.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó Remus mirándole de reojo desde sus cuadradas gafas.

—Bien, aunque… —Sirius dejó de hablar. Estaba escuchando un zumbido—. ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Remus apartó la vista de su libro. Señaló con la cabeza el extraño aparato que había en la mesita.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sirius, cogiendo el aparato y observándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Es una especie de espejo muggle?

—Es un móvil —contestó Remus—. Tienes que encenderlo.

Sirius sacó su varita del bolsillo y señaló el móvil.

—No, así no. Trae. —Remus se lo quitó de las manos, pulsó el botón de en medio del móvil y lo encendió. Sirius dio un respingo.

—Qué instrumento tan curioso.

Sirius le birló aquel objeto y comenzó a trastearlo.

—Sirius, devuélvemelo.

—Remus, no me seas carca. Solo quiero curiosear.

—Como Teddy se entere de que se lo he cogido…

—¿Es del niño?

—Sí, se lo regalé por su cumpleaños. Y le prometí que no se lo tocaría.

—Se lo prometiste tú, yo no.

—Sirius…

—Yo soy su padrino…

—¡Ese es Harry!

—Quería decir padrastro.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, exhasperado. Intentó quitárselo, una vez más, pero fue en vano.

—Está a punto de salir de la ducha y no quiero que nos pille con él en la mano…

—Facebook, Twitter… —comenzó a inspeccionar Canuto—. Qué nombres tan ratos. ¿Qué es esta cosa del fantasma?

—Snapchat.

—Vaya, vaya…, veo que estás puesto, ¿eh?

—Es la red social favorita de Teddy.

—Pues no me sorprende, porque no paran de llegar cosas a este cacharro del fantasma este.

Sirius pulsó sin saber muy bien qué se encontraría. Cuando se abrió la aplicación, descubrió algo que le divirtió sobremanera. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo de distintas maneras.

—¿Qué es esto? Soy yo con un sombrero. Pero no llevo sombrero. ¡Es magia muggle! —exclamó extasiado.

—Son filtros. Hay un montón.

—¿Qué carajos…? —Sirius se paró en uno en donde tenía orejas y hocico de perro. Sacó la lengua y el filtro le hizo aparecer una enorme. Sirius estaba entusiasmado con aquello—. ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin este invento muggle? ¡Me encanta!

—En serio, como Teddy descubra que se lo has cogido, no me va a querer hablar en la vida.

—Tú eres su padre. A mí me quiere más. Eso está claro.

Remus boqueó y dio un largo suspiro. Negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su lectura. No quería saber nada.

* * *

—Papá.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sirius me ha cogido el móvil?

—Sí, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver. He intentado que…

—No, no, si me encanta.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias a él me han subido las visitas y tengo casi el doble de seguidores que antes.

Teddy le enseñó el vídeo que Sirius se había hecho. Había usado uno de los filtros para ello.

Suspiró.

Sirius era una salchicha bailando.


End file.
